Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = Cassandra-new.png |px = 270px |title = Templar Knight (Formerly) Seeker Hero of Orlais Right Hand of the Divine Divine (Possibly) |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |family = Anthony Pentaghast (brother) Vestalus (Uncle) |affiliation = Templar Order (Formerly) Seekers of Truth Inquisition |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition |quests = Wrath of Haven Promise of Destruction|location = Haven}} Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she becomes one of the Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor. Background Cassandra is the seventy-eighth in line to the Nevarran throne. Cassandra's parents took the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus Pentaghast and were executed by the king. Cassandra and her brother Anthony were spared at the time because they were family and children. They were raised by their uncle Vestalus, a Mortalitasi. Cassandra resented her family for keeping her in a gilded cage and became estranged to Nevarra much later on.Cassandra Pentaghast (First Conversation). Though of noble birth, Cassandra Pentaghast turned her back on a life of wealth and privilege to join the Seekers of Truth after the murder of her brother. The ancient order serves as a watchful eye over corruption and magical threats, granted ultimate authority in its investigations by the Chantry. Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker ''Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Romance Cassandra can be romanced by a male Inquisitor of any race. The romance can be initiated after winning Cassandra's approval, flirting with her on multiple occasions and completing her personal quest,Promise of Destruction. Once these prerequisites have been met, Cassandra will request to speak privately with the Inquisitor at Skyhold. During the conversation, Cassandra will indicate that she reciprocates the Inquisitor's feelings and confess that she yearns for an "ideal" romance: to be "swept off her feet" by a man who will court her with flowers and poetry by candlelight. She will state her belief the Inquisitor is not capable of fulfilling her wishes due to his position as the Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition. At this point the Inquisitor can either end things permanently with Cassandra or indicate that he is willing to "properly court" her according to her wishes. Should the Inquisitor opt for continuing the romance, he will be required to: * Purchase flowers and candles from merchants in Val Royeaux * Procure a poetry book from the pillaged caravan of the dwarven bookseller Redcliffe Once the aforementioned items are collected, the Inquisitor may speak with Cassandra back at Skyhold. During the conversation, he will ask her to meet him at a hidden grove near the fortress. When Cassandra arrives during the evening, she finds the grove littered with candles and flowers. The Inquisitor then surprises her with a reading from the poetry book, much to her delight. Cassandra will express amusement at the Inquisitor's choice of poems, then start reading an excerpt from the book as she and the Inquisitor gradually draw closer to each other. The reading soon culminates in a passionate kiss and the two of them making love. As Cassandra and the Inquisitor lie beneath the stars, she will reaffirm her belief that the Inquisitor is the Herald of Andraste, chosen to protect Thedas in their time of need. She will also reveal that the Inquisitor is only the second man she's been with during her life, the first being Regalyan. She indicates that Regalyan was present at the Conclave at the time of the explosion and that his death has fueled her desire to defeat Corypheus, as she will not allow him to take away the only other man she's ever loved. At this point the Inquisitor will have one final opportunity to either end the relationship with Cassandra or fully commit to being with her. If Cassandra is elected as Divine, her dialogue indicates that she does not believe she and the Inquisitor will be able to continue their relationship. However, it remains inconclusive whether or not their relationship truly ends after Corypheus' defeat. If Cassandra has been properly romanced, she will join the Inquisitor in his private quarters during the celebrations at the end of the game, regardless of whether or not she has been elected Divine. If the Inquisitor is female, she can also flirt with Cassandra over the course of the game, which will garner slight approval increases as Cassandra finds the Inquisitor's advances flattering. However, continuous flirting will eventually prompt a conversation with Cassandra during which she will tell the Inquisitor that she does not reciprocate her feelings and that she only wishes to remain friends. Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age II * (To Varric) "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" Dialogue Varric: "Does that not match the stories you've heard seeker?" * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth". Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" * Inquisitor: "On aching branch do blossoms grow / The wind a hallowed breathe / It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover’s kiss / It brings the promise of more tomorrows / Of sighs and whispered bliss" Cassandra: "His lips on mine speaks words not voiced / A prayer which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night / His eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, The Maker’s light / My body opens, filled and blessed / My spirit there, not merely housed in flesh but brought to life" Dragon Age: Inquisition * (To The Inquisitor) "You walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you, the only one who escaped the blast that killed thousands. And you have no idea how you survived? At this moment, you are the only threat I see." * (About the Seekers of Truth) "We were meant to be incorruptible, above reproach. How seldom does reality match the ideal." * "If we are to spread the Maker's word across the world, we must do so with open hearts and open hands." * "I see what must be done, and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail." * "Cast the Chantry aside, and new problems replace old ones. We will learn nothing from history." * "At some point, power becomes its own master. We cast aside our ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary. For the people." * "They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot". Trivia * If the male Inquisitor pursues a romance with Cassandra, she will mention Regalyan D'Marcall as being the only other person she had been in a romantic relationship with. * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states that Cassandra is head of the Seeker Order. Cassandra Pentaghast, however, is not the head of the Seekers.Gaider, David. Twitter. Posted on August 26, 2012. * Mary Kirby described her as "an extremely crusty baguette"Kirby, Mary Twitter. Posted on March 11, 2014. * Cassandra is proclaimed the "right hand of the Divine" (Divine Beatrix) in Dragon Age II; Grand Cleric Elthina refers to Leliana as the "left hand of the Divine" (albeit referring to a different Divine). As of Dragon Age: Inquisition she is Divine Justinia V's Right Hand. * Unused dialogue from Dragon Age II suggests there was a cut quest involving Cassandra encountering Hawke in Kirkwall. See: Cut content * She is described as "The Believer" in the promotional materials for Dragon Age: Inquisition.Official Dragon Age twitter * Jennifer Hepler was originally writing Cassandra for Dragon Age: Inquisition. David Gaider took over when Jennifer Hepler left BioWare. * She "sees eye to eye" with Iron Bull and Vivienne.Cassandra Profile. * Cassandra is described as brash, impulsive, and having anger management issues, but nevertheless she’s incredibly dedicated and will do whatever it takes to set the world right.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer *Cassandra can be briefly seen in the Dragon Age: Inquisition, character trailer for Varric. Cassandra leaves the tavern just as the trailer begins. * It is revealed through companion dialogue that Cassandra reads Varric's novels and loves the "romantic" title "Swords and Shields". * Cassandra's greatest fear is helplessness. * Cassandra writes with her left-hand, but fights with her right hand in the game. * According to Patrick Weekes, Cassandra is a faithful reformer.Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. Codex entries Gallery DotS Cassandra striking a pose.jpg|Concept art from Dawn of the Seeker Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art from Dragon Age II Inquisition Cassandra concept 1.png|Cassandra concept art Inquisition Cassandra concept 3.png|Cassandra concept art Cassandra Pentaghast (HoDA).png|Tier progression of Cassandra Pentaghast in Heroes of Dragon Age CassandraDAI.jpg|Cassandra in the Fires Above trailer Cassandra inquisition promotional.png Cassandra-profile-260px.jpg|Cassandra's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Cassandra Shield.jpg Cassandra Romance.png|Cassandra is romanced by male Inquisitors Cassandra.png|Cassandra in Dragon Age:Inquisition References External Links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits #2 * Cassandra Pentaghast Character Guide Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Warriors